


Crossbreed

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Alternate Universe - Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“This is Dean,” said Zachariah, scrolling through the information on the smart-pad he cradled in one arm, eyes scanning the text. “About twenty-three years old, hunter-human cross from Winchester kennels. Full health and dental checks, everything fine, bitch was Mary and sire was John.”</i>
</p>
<p>Gabriel is looking for a pet - and where better to go than Zachariah's emporium? Now it's just a matter of finding something - or someone - that interests him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossbreed

“This is Dean,” said Zachariah, scrolling through the information on the smart-pad he cradled in one arm, eyes scanning the text. “About twenty-three years old, hunter-human cross from Winchester kennels. Full health and dental checks, everything fine, bitch was Mary and sire was John.”

“No,” said Gabriel, shaking his head at the creature in the cage in front of him. Dean was pretty all right, large green eyes, full lips, and short-cropped brown hair, a smattering of freckles softening the edges of his milky skin, but he was… well. Vapid seemed a harsh word, considering there was obviously a bright intelligence behind those pretty, long-lashed eyes, but it was tempered by an obedience and a desire to please that made Gabriel want to yawn. “I’m looking for something with a bit of…” He snapped his fingers a couple of times for emphasis. “Something with personality, with spark, y’know?”

Gabriel filed the creature’s name down in his head for possible recommendation to his brother, Castiel – Cas could do with something sweet and obedient to keep him company, maybe Gabriel would get him a pet for his birthday – before turning away.

God, shopping for pets was hard. All he wanted was something interesting to fill the apartment a little, maybe keep his feet warm in the evenings while he watched tv – after all, all his friends were getting humans or hunters to keep them company and he figured it might do him good. But here in the actual shop, faced with hundreds of hunters and humans, with a few demons thrown in for good measure, and then all the possible crossbreeds between the three species… well. Making a choice, and finding something he liked, was proving harder than he’d anticipated.

“We’ve got his brother – well, half brother, same bitch but different sire. If you’d like to have a look?” asked Zachariah, a slight edge of frustration in his voice. “He’s a little more… exciting, if that’s what you want.”  
Gabriel sighed, quietly. “Yeah,” he said, trying to sound enthusiastic despite the fact he’d already looked at several creatures and been here for over an hour. “Sure. Lead on.” He stepped back and bowed a little, making a sweeping gesture with his hand as Zachariah stepped in front of him.

The other angel led him down the aisle of cages, across a few, and then down another one. “Here we are,” he said, pointing at a slightly larger-than-average cage. “Here we go. Bitch, Mary, sire, Azazel – he’s a hunter-demon cross, one of the first we’ve had in stock. Again, he’s from Winchester kennels. About twenty years, fully vetted, had a dental check just last month that came back clean. You’re looking at about a thousand for this one.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in surprise. “A demon cross? Really?”

“Well, you asked for unusual.” Zachariah shrugged. “If this wasn’t what you were thinking of, then we can look at something with a more… conventional breeding, and just look for interesting colouration.”  
“No, no,” said Gabriel, hurriedly. “That wasn’t a no. I’m just intrigued – you don’t see many demon-hunter crosses around. There’ve been temperament problems, haven’t there? I’m looking for a house pet with spark, not a guard dog.”

Zachariah nodded. “There have been a few issues, yes. I’m not going to lie, there’s a risk with any pet you buy.” He patted the top of the cage, ignoring the small growl the action provoked from its occupant. “But this one, he comes from a very good line. That’s what you’re paying for, see? Winchester kennels are picky with their breeding, and their demons tend to be a little more… genteel than general stock. He’ll have all the bark of a demon, but very little of its bite, and the hunter heritage will make him a little more amenable to orders.”

Thoughtful, now, Gabriel crouched down to peer past the metal bars on the front of the cage. The creature was pretty enough, certainly – brown hair that hung to the nape of his neck, almost long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail, tanned skin, and a good physique. “His eyes are interesting,” Gabriel noted, with one eyebrow raised. The creature staring back at him through the bars had one hunter’s eye, warm brown and curious, and one demon eye, solid black and unreadable.

“Ah yes. Side effect of the cross, it’s quite common, and doesn’t cause any complications as far as we’re aware. I personally think of it as a talking point.”  
Zachariah’s smile was beginning to get irritatingly ingratiating. Gabriel sighed. “Well, can you get him out for me? I’d like to have a look at him, see how he moves.”

Zachariah nodded, pulling a card from his pocket and swiping the lock on the cage door. It beeped, and then swung open, “Heel,” he ordered, sharply, and the creature crawled out, stretching lazily and swaying his hips as he moved, looking around in a mildly bored manner at the rest of the shop. “Sit.” He dropped to rest his buttocks on his heels, hands planted on the ground in front of him and body leant forward to display his well-defined physique and the band of brown leather around his throat.

“What’s his kennel name?” asked Gabriel, crouching down to get a closer look at the creature, pulling down his bottom lip to eye his teeth. He didn’t even flinch at the slight growl the action got him, batting the crossbreed’s nose in a playful reprimand before letting go.  
“Boy King Samuel,” replied Zachariah, sighing a little. “Winchester kennels have a reputation for rather fancy names. But he’s been trained to respond to Sam, which is a little less of a mouthful.”

“Mmh. Hey, Sammy,” said Gabriel, and Sam’s eyes snapped to him, watching his face with a careful intensity. “Walk,” he ordered, and Sam rose up onto hands and knees, still looking at him for further instructions. “Knees.” Sam rocked back onto just his knees, sinking down to rest his buttocks on his heels and resting his hands neatly on his knees.

“Lie down.”

That one took a little longer to obey. Sam’s eyes narrowed a little in a gesture that distinctly said _do I have to?_ , before he rocked forward onto hands and knees. Slowly, reluctantly, he stretched his arms out in front of him, arching his back luxuriously before dropping to knees and elbows, resting his head on his hands and yawning to reveal slightly sharp teeth. His eyes never left Gabriel’s face, though, and there was a fire in them despite his obedience that made Gabriel grin.

“He’s perfect,” muttered Gabriel, running a hand down Sam’s back from the broad solidity of his shoulders, down the ridged of his spine, and coming to rest on the slight curve at the top of his buttocks. He smiled, patting Sam’s hip once, before standing up and looking Zachariah in the eye. “I’ll take him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys noticed I really really like slave AUs yet.


End file.
